New Challenging Experiences
by Elena-clover-fan
Summary: A new girl joins the Totally Spies troop
1. New Challenging Experiences Chapter One

THE NEW SPY

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies.  
Clover's my favourite, but I like all of them  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

One day, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to her new house in Beverly Hills. Her name's Elena. She had a big sister, Cassandra who was a Whoop reporter, just to help keep up with missions by the top spies. And next week it was going to be about Clover, Sam and Alex and their great missions. And like usual, Elena didn't know about Whoop, yet. She was going to Beverly Hills High School for the first day. 

Elena: "Mom, Dad, I'm going to school!"

Mom: *Not paying much attention* "Oh, Yeah, Have a nice day of school and later you can finish unpacking."

Elena: "Sure. Cassandra?!? Where's Cassandra, mom?"

Mom: "Oh, she always goes to school earlier she said it's for a project. Well, you'd better hurry or you'll be late for school."

Elena: "Ok.. Bye." *She heads for school witch was 2 blocks away.* 

*When she walked in she finally found her locker, put her stuff in and took some books for science class. The bell rang and the teacher met Elena outside of class*

Elena: "I'm the new student."

Teacher: "So, you're Elena. Nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll get friends!"

Elena: "I sure hope so."

Teacher: "Well, wait here and I'll go present you to the class." 

*She walked into the class* "Students, I'd like you to meet Elena."

Elena: *She walked into the class* 

Mandy: *To herself: "I'm gonna get a new servant, I mean, a new friend."*

Clover: *To herself: "Wow, I wonder where she got those cool jeans!"*

Sam: *To herself: "I wonder what books she likes"*

Alex: *To herself: "I wonder if she would like to skate at the 70s roller rink"*

Teacher: *Points to a seat next to Clover witch makes Mandy angry* "Please take your seat. Now, If every one can open their books to page 13, I'll continue the lecture."

~*~ One horrible hour later ~*~

*The bell rings, Elena gets up followed by Mandy.*

Mandy: "Hi Elena. My name's Mandy and since your new, I thought you could use some help fining your way around. I know this school like the back of my hand."

Clover: "Oh please,(sarcastic) You couldn't find your way in your own locker."

*Sam and Alex laughed. At Mandy that starts to fight back*

Mandy: "Well, why don't you give that hair cut back to the poodle you got it from. " *grins evilly *

Clover: "Oh, go brush your teeth..."

Mandy: *turns around, * "Hmp..."

Alex: "Another victory for Clover."

Elena: *looks at them*

Sam: "Oh, sorry about that. My name's Sam this is Alex and Clover."

Elena: "It's ok." *smiles*

Alex: "So, when did you move here?"

Elena: "Yesterday."

Clover: "Wanna go and see the Beverly Hills mall with us?"

Elena: "Sorry, can't. I got to go and unpack."

Sam: "No problem..."

~*~ A Whoop circle opens in the wall and sucks all 4 in it. All the girls fall on the mattress ~*~

Jerry: "Hello girls." 

Clover: "Uh, Jerry, Is it another boring mission? We ARE supposed to get ready for a tiring interview."

Jerry: "It's not a mission. I'm here to inform a new Whoop student."

Sam, Alex and Clover: "Huh, What do you mean?"

Elena: *Gets up* "Where am I?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(To be Continued)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. New Challenging Experiences Chapter Two

Clover, Alex and Sam stood there staring at Elena who was as confused as them. Jerry stayed calm and just smiled. 

Jerry: "Welcome Elena, to Whoop headquarters. My name is Jerry."

Elena: "Whoop?"

Jerry: "Yes, you've been chosen as a Whoop Spy."

Elena: "Spy? Is this some joke?"

Jerry: "This is No joke. You were applied by Cassy, is that right?"

Elena: "Cassy?!"

Alex: "Cassy, the reporter?"

Clover: "Cool, she has really cool fashion sense!"

Sam: "Plus, she's really smart."

Elena: "Am I supposed to know her?"

Jerry: "Well, she IS your sister, right?"

Elena: "Oh, you mean Cassandra?"

Alex: "Her name's Cassandra?"

Clover: "Well yeah, like your name is Alexandra but we call you Alex."

Sam: "It's very logical"

Jerry: "Well, as you know, your sister is a Whoop agent reporter."

Elena: "She IS?!"

Jerry: "She didn't tell you? Oh of coarse, it's supposed to be secret. So, if you accept, if you pass your training, you can be a Whoop agent."

Clover, Sam and Alex: "Oh please join! Jerry, If she joins, can she be in our team?"

Jerry: "Well..."

All three girls made they're really cute eyes. : " Please???"

Jerry: "Oh... All right. Elena, your training will start this Saturday."

Elena: "Cool, I can't believe that I'm gonna be a spy, well, that is if I pass the training."

Alex: "I'm sure you will."

Elena: "Yeah, well, I hope!" *She looked at her watch* "Any longer, Jerry? I promised my mom that I'd go home right after school to finish unpacking."

Jerry: "Why, sure. Ta ta for now and relax for a day." *He pressed a button and all 4 flew back just outside of school*

Elena walked to the direction of her home as her three new friends headed for the mall. When Elena came home, she saw her parents and Cassandra sitting at the table already putting plates. 

Mom: "How was your day?"

Cassandra: "Yeah, how do you like the Beverly Hills school? Any enemies yet?"

Elena: "No." *she was getting irritated from her sister's comments that she completely forgot about Whoop* "I met 3 girls, Alex, Sam and Clover"

Cassandra: "Oh you did? Well, I don't know them but I've seen them. They looked nice..."

Elena: "Yeah, because they ARE." *Looked at her mysteriously*

****

~*~ After Lunch ~*~

Elena: "Hey Cassandra, can I talk to you?"

Cassandra: "About what?"

Elena: "Whoop"

Cassandra: "You mean whoops?"

Elena: "I know about Whoop Headquarters"

Cassandra: "How do YOU know?!"

Elena: "Jerry told me. He said you entered me as an applicant."

Cassandra: "Oh yeah, I guess it slipped my mind. When's your training?"

Elena: "This Saturday"

Cassandra: "Wait, want me to show you a few items? I have extra ones so I can go undercover. And here, look at my copmowder"

Elena: "Cool"

Cassandra was showing Elena her gadgets. She was showing papers and notes from missions.

So Elena would be ready for the test.

(To be Continued)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked the second part! Please write a review on how you like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. New Challenging Experiences Chapter Thre...

The next day, Elena came to school. She was looking for her new friends, Sam, Clover and Alex, but didn't seem to find them anywhere. Maybe, like Cassandra said, they left on a mission?  
In Chemistry, the teacher greets her as well and gives her a place. After a few minutes, they have to pair up to do an experiment. And since she doesn't know anyone else in class, Mandy goes with her.

Mandy: "So, your friends ditched you, didn't they?"

Elena: "What are you talking about?" She denied it for herself.

Mandy: "Well, didn't they tell you? They always skip classes... and they only tell their friends and bring them."

Elena: "No.. They do?" She frowned, a bit sad now.

Mandy: "Well, Duh!! I told you they were no good."

Mandy spent the whole day, telling her mean fake stories about the three friends. Although, from the first classes, She tried not to listen to her, but at lunchtime, she was already in tears.

Mandy: "You see, that's why I came... I didn't want them to use you. I'm your real friend..."

In the end, she became Mandy's friend. After school, she came into whoop for her test. There was a shooting test, climbing and one for the brain. She did all of them. Jerry said that he'll tell the results to her sister if she passed or not. Elena figured that she wasn't going to be a spy and that's why he wasn't going to say it to her in person. When on her way out, she saw her three so called friends, she frowned at them and tried pretending she didn't see them.  
They tried to catch up with her, but no luck. At home, Cassandra came to Elena's room. When she came inside, Elena was typing a story on the internet.

Cassandra: "Hi."

Elena: "I failed my test didn't I?"

Cassandra: "No, not at all. You passed!!" She shouted happily.

Elena: "Oh..." She sounded awfully sad.

Cassandra: "what's wrong?"

Elena: "Nothing, just tired." She pretended to yawn. And later, went asleep.

/The next Day

Elena walked to school. Along the way, Mandy's limousine stopped, asking if she wanted a lift. And, as you guessed, she accepted. Clover, Alex and Sam arrived at school, when they saw Mandy come out, with Elena. They were both laughing at a joke.

Sam: "Is it just me or is that Elena?"

Clover: "Oh my god! What happened?"

Alex: "Maybe she is just laughing AT Mandy?"

Clover: "I don't think so... She raised an eyebrow, watching them."

Alex: "Maybe Mandy brainwashed her?"

Sam: "We can just ask her."

Mandy spotted the girls and grinned evilly. Then, she pulled Elena along as they went to class. But the teacher put her next to Clover again.

Clover: "Why were you with HER?"

Elena: "Because, she's my friend."

Clover, Sam and Alex: "What??"

Mandy: "I told her everything about you." She laughs evilly.

Jerry whoops them when Mandy reaches her fallen pencil. All 4 girls scream while falling and land on the whoop couch.

Jerry: "We have an emergency! It's worse than any we've ever had!" He, for once, was panicking.

(To be Continued)  



End file.
